<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>spring by lavenderlotion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987864">spring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion'>lavenderlotion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Introspection, Spring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was his favourite season.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Nothing Is So Beautiful As Spring Challenge 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>spring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Day 2 - Bloom</strong>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Charles had always loved the spring-time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loved the way the shorter, colder days bled away in long hours of bright, warm sun. He loved how the air tasted of new beginnings, how the atmosphere would bloom full of bright, open possibilities. He loved being able to shed his layers and make his way out in nothing but a t-shirt as the sun warmed the world around him. The cleansing rain, the blooming flowers, the brighter hue to the grass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spring was his favourite season. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had always been his favourite and he was sure it always would be. Ever since he'd lost the use of his legs, spring had become even more favoured, bearing the return of easier access and less snow to hold him up as he tried to get about. He loved, it especially when running the school. Loved the way the students loved it, the energy the entire building would suddenly seem imbued with. Loved the light that streamed through the windows and lit their classrooms, brightening not only their workplace but the attitudes of the children who were tired after a cold winter as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, he loved it for the anniversaries it held. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven, lifetimes ago, had first come to him in the spring, desperate after a long, hard winter. Getting his Ph.D. was done in the long months after winter when it was finally starting to become warmer, long days of studying that became long days of training in the sun. And then there were the anniversaries with Erik. The first day they kissed, a beautiful spring evening. Their first date, nearly a decade later, on a bright, early morning mid-spring. Their engagement, their wedding, all done in bright, cheerful spring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles had always loved spring for so many reasons, and for so many more he'd always love spring.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come say hi to me on <a href="https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>!<br/>comments and kudos are much appreciated! </p><p>i run an x-men server! join <a href="https://discord.gg/3uG3VNP">here!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>